<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Just Two Slow Dancers by devilkou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399383">We're Just Two Slow Dancers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilkou/pseuds/devilkou'>devilkou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Some Humor, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, timeskip spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilkou/pseuds/devilkou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings rise to the surface when Sugawara asks you to be his date at his old teammate's wedding. He promises a fun night filled with good food. How could you say no to that? Very easily actually but you owe him one and the image of him in a tux wouldn't leave your mind until you saw it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Just Two Slow Dancers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a one-time thing. To fulfil a favour owed. Pose for a couple of cutesy pictures and then never speak of it again. Nothing more nothing less, just help get his parents off his back.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re gonna have to say that again Suga.”</p><p>He sighed over the phone, “I need you to be my date for my friend’s wedding and pretend to be my girlfriend.”</p><p>You should have never agreed to this in the first place. Of course, you wanted to help out your friend and coworker but this felt too messy. It started out simple, Sugawara’s family had been all over him about dating and he enlisted you for help. He begged and pleaded for weeks on end until he reminded you that you owed him. You couldn’t say no, not when he was always willing to drop everything to help you out.</p><p> He already had various photos with you so it was perfect. All he needed now was some more romantic ones. Your heart fluttered about your rib cage when he wrapped his arms around you and nearly stopped when he kissed your cheek. Being held so intimately by your friend was strange, that’s why your stomach felt like it was tied up in knots. Not because for some inane reason you had let yourself wonder what being in a relationship with Sugawara. </p><p>The pictures almost worked too well.</p><p>His parents were sated for the slightest moment. Then they were barraging their son with all sorts of questions; when did we meet, where did we meet, and most importantly when were they gonna meet you. Sugawara was almost too good at making up little white lies. Apparently, you met prior to getting a job at the same elementary school, a local bookshop and things took off from there.</p><p>“I’m sure you wouldn’t be the only one without a date,” you bite your lip, “We’re still in our early twenties. It’s surprising enough that your friends are tying the knot.”</p><p>He exhaled sharply, you could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a good thing you were doing this over the phone, if you were to see him you’d give in. Sugawara was good at using his charms, he’d give you the puppy dog eyes you could never say no to and hold your hand to his chest while he pleaded for your help. </p><p>There was a bit of rustling that travelled over the phone before he spoke again, “The thing is my mother spoke with my close friend Daichi’s mother,” you could tell where this was going. You had voiced your concerns, you asked him what he’d do if others found out about this “relationship”, “And well, she told him and Daichi almost immediately told our other friends.” you cringed, a flurry of questions sitting on the tip of your tongue, “So now they’re expecting me to bring you.”</p><p>“Kōshi.”</p><p>You leaned back in your desk chair with a huff.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” his voice crackled over the line, “I promise just this one thing and then I’ll tell everyone we broke up or something.”</p><p>Your leg began to shake as you considered your options. Any excuse you could give would cave in, he knew your schedule since you both taught kindergarten. You couldn’t even tell him you already had plans since he had yet to give you a date, “Alright,” you said with a resigned sigh, “Text me the information.”</p><p>He let out a breath of relief, “Thank you! You really have no idea how much this means to me.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” your voice took on the soft lilt it always did around him, “My only ground rule is no dancing.”</p><p>“That I can do.”</p><p>You continued to chat for a little over an hour. When you finally hung up you couldn’t help but scold yourself for giving in so easily. This arrangement felt too messy, you didn’t do messy, not when your professional relationships were on the line. You flopped into bed with a sigh, hands coming up to rub your temples. You really needed to grow a backbone.</p><p>Just as you were drifting off to sleep your phone went off. The bright light emanating off your screen stung your eyes as you skimmed through your notifications. It was from Sugawara. </p><p><strong>Sugawara Kõshi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> &gt;Thanks again! LMK what colour dress you're wearing so I can pick up a matching tie!</strong>
</p><p>Attached to the text were two photos. The first was one of the invitation, it detailed when and where the reception was being held along with the bride and groom's name. In two weeks time, you’d be attending the wedding of Tanaka Ryūnosuke and Shimizu Kiyoko. If you recalled correctly Shimizu was the manager of his high school volleyball team and was in the same year as him. Tanaka was one of his underclassmen, one of the more rambunctious members of his team, and an avid admirer of their manager. </p><p>Fate worked in mysterious ways if the two were able to find their way back to each other after some years had passed. </p><p>The second image was of him in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, bare shoulders just barely exposed. He sported a grin as he sent the camera a wink and a thumbs up. Your cheeks burned the longer you looked at the photo. Sending back a quick ‘thank you’ text in response you tossed your phone back onto your bedside table. Shaking your head you tried to toss away the mental image you had of him. Sugawara really needed to be more careful with the stuff he sent you. Being friends didn’t erase the fact that you worked together. Cute photos like that should be reserved for one’s partner, not their friends.</p><p>Turning onto your stomach you buried your face into your pillow with an elongated groan. Pushing down that fluttery feeling that swept through your chest you willed yourself to go to sleep. You had to be up bright and early. </p><p>And most importantly you needed to stop thinking about him.</p><p>━</p><p>The two weeks in between that phone call and the wedding day passed in a flurry. You had woken up that Saturday morning before the sun rose. Though the ceremony was only to be attended by immediate family and the reception wasn’t until the later afternoon you found yourself spending the majority of the day getting ready.</p><p>Your behaviour was unrecognizable. Of course, you needed to be dressed well and put together but realistically you only needed a few hours. Maybe it was just the nerves that had you acting this way. After all, you had to put on a convincing act. You weren’t nervous for any other reason, you couldn’t care less that this would be the first time Sugawara saw you like this. It didn’t matter that you looked wildly different than your usual casual apparel that always seemed to be covered glitter and sticky handprints. Because Sugawara’s opinion on your appearance meant nothing, he was just a colleague so why should it.</p><p>Just as you were shoving a few things into your purse someone knocked against your apartment door. Glancing through the peephole you saw Sugawara. Swinging open the door you furrowed your brows, head cocking to the side in confusion.</p><p>“I thought I was meeting you there?”</p><p>His head snapped up from the floor, “L/n! You look stunning!” stepping aside you let him into your apartment, as he made himself comfortable on your couch he responded, “The banquet hall is a little far, closer to my hometown, I didn’t want to make you drive all that way.”</p><p>“Oh,” setting your purse aside you leaned against the arm of your couch, “So uh, would you like something to drink or eat before we leave?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I’m alright thank you,” you smiled when you caught sight of his tie, so he really did get a matching one, “You can take your time to get ready. I know I’m a little early.”</p><p>“I’m ready, I just need to put on my shoes.”</p><p>Sugawara held your purse as you dug through your coat closet. With one final once over you left the apartment complex. Being the gentleman he is, Sugawara held open the car door for you and closed it once you were buckled in. The drive wasn’t that bad. The traffic was light enough that you made it to the hall with some time to spare. You had fallen asleep halfway through the ride, fatigue hitting you all at once. You had arrived by the time you woke up, the car was parked, and he was idly scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“You should have woken me up,” you pouted, “I feel bad, the ride must have been so boring.”</p><p>He turned to you with a grin, “You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t disturb you.” tucking his car keys away, Sugawara smoothes his hands over the crinkled bits of his suit, “Besides I needed the time to wrap my head around everything.”</p><p>“Weird isn’t it?”</p><p>You were both still so young, your careers just barely starting, so the prospect of marriage felt almost insane. And the longer you thought about it, you almost couldn’t believe that one of his underclassmen was married. </p><p>“Not in the way you think it is,” he chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “Tanaka and his best friend Nishinoya were both crazily in love with Kiyoko. They did anything and everything to grab her attention, even tried scaring off guys they deemed ‘trouble’,” he looked almost lost in thought, a tender expression marring his visage as he reminisced, “She never gave him the time of day and now we’re at their wedding.”</p><p>A beat passed between the two of you. He must have been really close with his teammates. A strand of his hair fell onto his forehead and an overwhelming urge to brush it back into face. Just as your fingers grazed his skin someone was wildly knocking on the passenger door window. Whipping around you spotted a shock of ginger hair and a shorter man with two-toned hair.</p><p>“Friends of yours I’m assuming.”</p><p>“That’s Nishinoya,” Sugawara pointed to the shorter one with a grin, “He’s the one who’s been travelling and the ginger is Hinata. He plays for the MSYB Black Jackals, huh and it seems like he’s grown.”</p><p>Neither of them stopped excitedly pounding on the car until Sugawara slipped out of the driver’s seat. They greeted each other with a tackling hug and loud delighted chatter. You were content to sit in the car while they caught up but your door was swung open and you were dragged into the conversation. Apparently everyone was excited to meet you.</p><p>Sugawara helped you out of the car and kept a comforting hand on your lower back as he introduced you, “This is, uh, this is my ... Y/n.” you tried to ignore the flames that were making itself home on the tips of your ears as you shook both their hands.</p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you guys,” you smiled, “Kōshi’s told me a lot about you guys.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, “He has?” you weren’t sure if he was worried about some of the more immature antics he had gotten into during his first year or if he was just shocked Sugawara would even mention him at all. You were hoping it was the latter. That would spare the slightly lengthy explanation of why he had mentioned the troublesome first-year duo to you in the first place. Sure it was spurred by nothing more than a few children that reminded Sugawara of his old friends but he had gone quiet into depth when it came to retelling old tales.</p><p>“All good things of course!”</p><p>Hinata sighed in relief. Nishinoya leaned up against the car, saddling up next to you.</p><p>“Well, he hasn’t said about word about you,” he tucked an arm under his head, “He has this gorgeous girlfriend that he’s been keeping all to himself. I wonder why.”</p><p>You exchanged a look with Sugawara, trying to stifle a laugh. “Ar-are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend… in front of me?” Grabbing onto his shoulder you tried to hide your face.</p><p>“That depends… is it working?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” you giggled. This wasn’t happening, you were still asleep in the car.</p><p>“Hey,” Hinata cut in, jostling Nishinoya’s shoulder, “I think it’s time to go in.”</p><p>Peaking over Sugawara’s shoulder you cast a glance to the banquet hall’s doorway. Streams of people were passing through the doors. All in a flurry of various colours. Linking arms with Sugawara you made your way into the building. You were feeling oddly nervous. Sucking in a breath you tried to shake away any lingering nerves.</p><p>“Y/n,” Sugawara whispered, his face just an inch from yours, “There’s nothing to worry about, we make quite the convincing pair. So try and enjoy the night with me.”</p><p>“...Alright.”</p><p>And you did try.</p><p>The rest of the night practically flew by. Your inner romantic swooning at every little thing. Kiyoko was radiant; a refined beauty that simpled glowed. You could see why she had so many admirers during her youth.</p><p>Everyone you came across asked if you were getting married next, pestering Sugawara on when he was going to finalize things. Even Tanaka’s older sister Saeko had come over with her own inquires and comments, like how cute your babies would be. Both of your faces heated up at that notion, which brought forth a bark of laughter from her. Your flustered expressions just too priceless. </p><p>You tried to chalk it all up to the excitement that buzzed within the air. Love and romance permeating the venue at an overwhelming capacity. That you just couldn’t help but gush at every young couple when tonight was a night of joyous union. It helped ease the fluttering in your chest and quelled the thoughts that dared to stray into the realm of daydreams.</p><p>Once seated at the table you were glued to Sugawara’s side as you chatted with his old teammates, listening in on their conversations occasionally chiming in with an anecdote here or there. It was pleasant. And you liked the side of Sugawara you saw, carefree and not as strung up. Though you were friends there was just something so different in his demeanour while he was with his old schoolmates. It made you wonder just how well you actually knew him and if he’d be this vivacious if you became closer.</p><p>As the evening drew to a close you sat alone at your table, eyes shut humming along to the music. The final song of the night was playing, it was one of your favourites. </p><p>“C’mon let’s dance!”</p><p>Your eyes snapped open to reveal Sugawara.</p><p>“You promised,” shaking your head you raised your hands, “This was my one condition and you promised.”</p><p>Grabbing your hands he pulled you from your seat, “But this is your favourite song!” bringing you closer he smiled brightly, “You can’t tell me if we weren’t alone at my place you wouldn’t be up and dancing?”</p><p>“That’s just the thing, we’re not alone at your place.” despite your protest you let him lead you to the dance floor, “Besides I can’t dance.”</p><p>“Neither can they.”</p><p>He pointed to the groups of small children that were wildly flailing their limbs around, shrieks of delight mingling with the lyrics. There were a few couples swaying around the space but your focus was drawn to the groom. Tanaka was bopping around with Nishinoya, Hinata, a nervous-looking Asahi, and a very concentrated Kageyama. Kiyoko was across the room conversing with a family member whilst gesturing to her husband.</p><p>“If you think I’m dancing like that you’re sorely mistaken.” </p><p>Sugawara laughed as he took lead. It wasn’t so much dancing as it was twirling. Linking hands gyrating in a circular motion when you got dizzy. And then he was encroaching your bubble of personal space. Your heart panging dangerously in your chest when he brought you even closer, arms slinking around your body as the chords slowed over the speakers. Your hands rested against his shoulders, noses almost brushing.</p><p>The warmth of his hands on you was almost intoxicating. </p><p>“I want to thank you again for being my date for the night,” his warm and welcoming eyes drawing you in as he spoke, “I know this probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend your weekend.”</p><p>Furling his suit jacket between your fingers you sighed, “You don’t have to thank me Kōshi,” biting your lip you looked down, “I really enjoyed spending time with you so no harm done.”</p><p>His eyes trailed down to your mouth before gliding back up to your eyes.</p><p> “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>His grip on your waist tighten and you wanted to grab hold of his hands so you could comfort him but you waited. Breath catching in your throat in anticipation. “I-” he paused, letting out a shaky exhale, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I saw you this morning.” His voice was low, words almost lost to the music and surrounding chatter. You couldn’t find any words, thoughts emptily bouncing around your head. </p><p>“You can… If you want.”</p><p>Your words sounded strangled as you struggled to breathe.</p><p>You wanted to kiss him. The urge overtaking every wanted you’d had. The air between you felt heavy and for a moment you felt like you were back in middle school, eagerly awaiting the response of the boy you’d just confessed to. Except you weren’t in middle school and you hadn’t confessed your feelings. Rather, that yearning feeling that lived within the pits of your soul was rising and manifesting in an itch that could no longer be ignored.</p><p>Sugawara’s hand slide up to cup your cheek, his thumb running across the heated skin. You inched close and closer until your lips ghost over his. And then something snapped within the both of you. Electricity surged through your veins when your lips finally touched his, a desperate desire spurring you to thread your fingers into his carefully styled hair. The taste of rum lingered on his lips drove your senses into overdrive. A loud wolf whistle cut through the air, bringing you back to reality and driving you two apart.</p><p>“Told ya it was real,” Ennoshita along with the rest of Karasuno’s alumni were stood together at the edge of the dance floor, “Pay up.”</p><p>They all, albeit a bit reluctantly slapped a few bills into his outstretched hand. </p><p>“Did your friends seriously place a bet on us?” you said more to yourself than to him, “Hm, should we tell them?”</p><p>Sugawara linked his hands, a cheeky grin overtaking his features, “Why would we? It’s real now isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is?” you rose a brow, trying to mask your surprise.</p><p>“It is if you want it to be.”</p><p>Was this his way of asking you out?</p><p>Pondering for a moment you turned to him, “That would eliminate the need for a staged breakup.”</p><p>He leaned in to kiss your cheek, “I like the way you think,” resting his forehead against yours he let out a breathy laugh, “Would you, L/n Y/n like to officially be my real girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>There was no denying it. You liked him a lot and it sure as hell felt good admitting it to yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted a bit of fluff !! Hope you liked it !!<br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com">traqicalromance</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>